Video content may be reformatted and/or compressed in a variety of ways. For example, spherical video is often represented as a projection onto rectangular frames. A commonly used projection technique for spherical video is referred to as equirectangular projection or latitude/longitude projection. According to that approach, each pixel within the rectangular frame represents a latitudinal and longitudinal coordinate from the projected sphere. In addition, a linear scaling is typically used for both the latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates, which results in features shown in the northernmost and southernmost latitudes of a spherical video frame being disproportionately emphasized in the corresponding rectangular frame.